


Story Prompts

by ImLiterallyEverywhere



Series: For Creative Writng [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Prompts you can use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLiterallyEverywhere/pseuds/ImLiterallyEverywhere
Summary: These are Prompts I was asked to write for Creative Writing.I dont think they are any good but you guys might.





	Story Prompts

1\. Person A had an arguement with Person B and stormed off, not returning that day. When Person B receives a phone call from the hospital they are given horrible news. Person A had been in a accident, they said, they recieved severe injuries that would be discussed in detail when Person B arrived.

2\. Person A has been missing for months, leaving Person B wondering where their (relation) went. One day when returning home from (occupation, eg; School, workplace, vacation, ect.) They find Person A sitting on their porch covered in blood. Whether it was their (relation)'s or not is left up to you.

3\. Person B has been working as a detective for a long time, they could handle anything! But when Person A shows up dead, they seem to bite off more than they can chew.

4\. Person B cared for Person A more than they will ever know. So as Person B lowered the body, they whispered, "No one can hurt you now."


End file.
